Self-Destruction: A Love Affair
by TC Stark
Summary: One-Shot. Soundwave - the ever faithful servant. He has dedicated his whole life to the Decepticon cause. Even the most reserved need to let out frustration and he will no longer be treated like a drone. Especially not by vindictive femmes. Rated M for graphic material.


TC Stark: In the middle of writing "The Other Side", I came up with this little one-shot. I do really love Soundwave, as the stoic, silent servant. The episode where he finally spoke was amazing, it takes a lot for him to break that vow of silence. So, this takes place right after Airachnid tries to fight Soundwave and he totally pwns her. So, this contains graphic detail, while trying to stay within character. I might make this more than a one-shot, but since I'm working on my other story, a one-shot is all this will stay.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC – Telecom.

Self-Destruction: A Love Affair

"You know, Airachnid, you're pretty stupid. Taking on Soundwave was probably the dumbest thing you could do."

A cruel feminine voice cackled in mockery at the eight legger's expense. It was bad enough to have just been humiliated in front of all the Decepticon officers by the eyes and ears of the Con cause, but she really didn't need Telecom's teasing. Why had Megatron insist that this glitch should even be brought back on board?

Telecom was a femme whom Megatron only called when he was truly desperate; mostly because of her instability and sporadic behavior. She was what humans would call a _curveball. _She didn't get along with many of his troops and since he had Airachnid back he didn't wish to have the two femmes around each other much, since the two had tried to dismember the other more times than not.

Like Airachnid, she had oval magenta optics. Her face was silver, but the rest of her lithe body was black with hints of bluish purple armor over the areas that mattered. Her peds donned heel struts and it brought her to around the other femme's height. Atop her head were two set of pointed antennas; the first set slicking back and the others pointing upward. Megatron thought the two to be very similar, but that only made them constantly at each other's throats.

Seething, Airachnid turned up to see Telecom smugly sitting on a ledge above her – legs dangling off the side. Something akin to a Chestier grin plastered across her faceplates, as she leered downwards, "A former rogue stirring up trouble? Don't be surprised if you're asked to take a little _walk _with Lord Megatron."

"At least I was welcomed back – how long did our liege keep you in stasis?"

The grin never left the femme, as she jumped down and came optic level to her superior, "I take it as a compliment that Megatron could think that the only thing that could put me in my place is stasis. _You _got squashed by a satellite radio."

The comment was enough to rile Airachnid up, fanning out her claws and transforming her lower half so she was walking on her eight legs. The appendixes helping her to hover over the other femme. Rather than be intimidated, Telecom lazily patted her hand over her mouth, "Is that your only trick."

"Keep talking." Airachnid purred, while crawling forward.

Telecom grinned, as she cracked her back and transformed her arm into a Taser – sparks crackling off the weapon. Cocking an optic ridge up, she pushed, "Come, Airachnid, don't leave a lady waiting."

Having just about enough, she went to strike. Though, her desire to squash the chopper motorcycle was quickly ended, as a set of long fingers wrapped around her wrist to prevent her. Giving a tug, Airachnid quickly turned around to see Soundwave standing there stoically. Of course now that the two had had a confrontation he'd be keeping his eyes on her.

The second in command simply gritted her denta before marching off. But not before giving Telecom a dirty look. Cheekily grinning, the other femme winked, "Well, _hello, _tall, dark, and handsome."

Soundwave's faceless visor gave nothing away and without any gesture, he turned to take his leave. Megatron's ranks were filled with treacherous weasels. They may have been rid of Starscream, but Airachnid was worse. The Decepticons needed more mechs like Dreadwing, not self-centered ones like the eight legger or the red medic.

Though Soundwave had taken his leave, Telecom quickly caught up to the large mech and grasped her hands _innocently _behind her back, "So…seems Megatron has got his hands full. Starscream leaving, Airachnid attempting to overturn our liege…it really is a mystery why he just doesn't make _you _his second in command."

Telecom knew the answer already. Being second in command meant being on the field; he was much more useful behind the scenes and would rather not be seen nor heard. He would serve Megatron loyally and keep an optic out for anyone could tried to overrule his lord and master. He was most likely the only mech Megatron actually respected and he would not tarnish that reputation.

Before reaching his quarters, Telecom pressed her back against the door – the two wheelers between her shoulders shifting sideways – while holding out her hand, "We all know why Megatron has requested me here and I shall gladly have my way with Airachnid. Now pay up."

It figured that Telecom would demand her usual payment. The millennia hadn't changed her at all. Saying nothing, Soundwave punched in the code for his living quarters and waited for the door to slide open. His room was very minimalistic, only the essentials were needed to live – he wasn't about the glamor that every mech seemed to desire on the ship.

Telecom took the liberty of plopping down on his berth, causing Soundwave to quickly snap his helm in her direction. He had been in the middle of logging all the day's work into the system and grew angry that he couldn't keep his optics off her for even a second. Though, the apparent anger that radiated off him only made her snicker, "Aw, c'mon – wanna join me?"

Shaking his helm, he'd figured he might as well get her what she wanted so she could leave as soon as possible. Walking over to a certain area on the wall, he punched in another code and a panel seemed to slide aside to reveal a few shelves. He quickly grasped a small chip and made haste in closing the cabinet.

Soundwave walked over to Telecom and held out his large hand, the desired item in the palm. The dark colored femme grinned gleefully and quickly picked up the chip, holding it high in the air, "Oh, Soundwave, you really know the way to a femme's spark."

Soundwave inwardly snorted. Telecom hadn't always been so crazed, years of scrambling her processor had caused her to be the way she was. Like humans who took drugs and suffered the consequences of long term use, Telecom had been installing chips to send static throughout her circuits and give her a comfortably numb feeling. The high didn't last long and left long term effects on her mental state.

A graph appeared on the Con's visor of the decline of Telecom's mental health and the expected date of her eminent processor failure. Snickering, she cooed, "I didn't know you cared."

"_Every mech should be as honorable as you, Soundwave."_

Telecom remembered that recording. It was what she had said to Soundwave back on Cybertron, when she had gone to see a gladiator fight in the Pits of Kaon. It was before drugs had ruined her mind and she was just a simple dock worker, intrigued by the battles and zest of the warriors. At times the third in command thought she had completely forgotten that they once knew each other before the Great Exodus. She had certainly forgotten about honor.

Waving it off, the femme turned around and pointed out, "I've lost all my humanity and you've deleted your emotions; we all change."

It didn't take long for Soundwave to spin Telecom around and slamming her against a wall. The close contact only seemed to excite the unbalanced femme, who arched her back and cooed, "Oh, Soundwave, it has been a while since I've been with a mech…femmes are more my type, but we can play all you want."

Though Soundwave let go of her and spun away in disgust, two tentacles shot out and grabbed at her ankles, dragging her with him. Telecom went to put a blaster on him, but that plan was quickly foiled as the appendages that held her sent massive shockwaves all throughout her body. They weren't the pleasure ones either, rather they practically paralyzed her from fighting back.

Telecom forgot that he was the only one who could keep her in check. The only one she listened to. Primarily because he was able to stabilize her. Throwing her onto his berth. His tentacles held her wrists in one and her ankles in the other. An actual growl escaped her, as she writhed under his grasp.

"Soundwave, you're not being much of a gentlemech." She sneered – her optics glowing with anger.

With his tentacles still holding onto her tightly, Soundwave lifted one of his hands to reveal the chip that was rightfully hers. The sight was enough to make Telecom writhe in glee, practically begging him to bring her the bliss that only the drug could give her. Decepticons didn't live for much other than small kicks and fixes; she was no exception.

The tentacle which was holding her wrists pulled forward, bringing her up to a sitting position. Telecom bowed her helm and waited as Soundwave pushed the chip into the slot right under the base of her skull. It wasn't long before she was thrashing and writhing, the clear signs of her processor being fried. And though it was a terrible thought for some, Bots and Cons alike took extreme pleasure in the mind numbing effect.

Chips like that never lasted long. They weren't meant to. Megatron made sure to only give Telecom a small amount that way she would keep coming back. Though very unstable, she would take any mission given to her and would not fail. She took pleasure in her work and he needed a wild card like her.

Moaning, Telecom's arms slumped down once Soundwave released her – both tentacles retracting. Everything felt incredibly sensitive and she couldn't contain herself, touching all over her body as her mind still felt very numb. What a lovely sensation; how very worth it was to destroy her mental health.

Soundwave, on the other hand; turned and point his finger towards the door. He was telling her to leave and for it to be soon. He had much work to do and didn't even wait for her to see herself out, before walking over to his station and busying himself. Megatron had made him in charge of Telecom a long time ago; not wanting to deal with her insanity himself.

But, Telecom seductively smirked as she slithered off the berth and walked behind the tall mech. Reaching her arms around his waist, her ebony metallic hand cupped his pelvic plating, "I'm not done yet."

Soundwave bowed his helm, as he saw the feminine fingers rub at his private plating. Everyone knew Telecom was not much of a fan of the males in their species – she often took femmes to her berth, but for some reason she made an exception for him. Every time they met she made it her priority to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Whether it was by inappropriate comments or bold touching, she did enjoy teasing him.

They had never done anything before. Telecom was, for a lack of better words; crazy. It wouldn't be long until her processor was completely fried and she would just be a body with no mind. Humans called it being in a vegetative state and from Soundwave's calculations, she only had a few more dates with the chip before that happened.

Telecom was goading him on. Just like Airachnid did. But, Soundwave would never do anything with the spider femme. She was repulsive honestly. Perhaps she was appealing to the optic, but her attitude made her undesirable. Besides, any mech who dared to even try to be intimate with her usually ended up dead.

The black and purple femme needed to be taught a lesson – that way she wouldn't bother him anymore. With her hands still on his plating, Soundwave reached down and covered her servo with his own. The action elicited a small gasp from Telecom, as he guided her fingers in tucking under the plating and pushing it aside.

Telecom chuckled to herself, while grazing his long girth with her fingertips, "My, my, Soundwave, you should be quite proud of yourself. Does Megatron know you're bigger than him?"

Not wanting to know how the femme knew such information, Soundwave quickly shut off his computer and with a swift motion had her up on the keyboard with his hand wrapped around her neck. Telecom only giggled in arousal, as her legs wrapped around the mech's waist to pull him closer, "Oh, don't become possessive. I only walked in one time to see Megatron using some poor glitch as his pleasure bot."

Soundwave didn't care, he had tuned her out while reaching up and sliding her breast plating to the side. Telecom gasped as he grabbed each one hard, invading her senses as his thumbs rubbed against her sensitive nipples. The chip had made her receptive to everything and even with a simple touch she was writhing in pleasure.

Though the communications officer had a visor for a face, she still hungered to have her mouth on her. She grabbed whatever she could of him and pulled him closer, so to dig her denta in the cables of his neck. She may not have been able to kiss a mouth, but she quickly made due with sucking on the surface of his neck.

The sensation of her glossa playing with the cables felt wonderful, but Soundwave was in charge and he wouldn't have Telecom thinking she could touch whatever she pleased with consequences. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the femme's touches and yanked her off his keyboard. He turned her around with ease and slammed her front against his computer, using a tentacle to hold her wrist together in back of her.

The rough handling only made Telecom moan louder and become more aroused, as her vaginal plating shifted aside all on its own. Immediately her feminine scent enter his olfactory senses and told him that she was just as aroused as he was. Though reserved, he was a Decepticon after all and what true Con would he be if he didn't take some pleasure in dominating others?

"What's wrong, Soundwave? Cold peds?" Telecom snickered, hoping her teasing would bring her swift punishment.

And it seemed she had gotten her wish when Soundwave quickly entered her. He saw her fingers stiffening, as she was tight and he was stretching her walls to capacity. Still, the pain sent vibrations throughout her body and Telecom was soon groaning from the sensations. She was a true masochist.

Throwing her helm back, Telecom cried out as the onslaught began. With his tentacle gripping her wrists tightly, his hands grabbed onto her hips and kept her steady as his hips ground into her firm aft. Over and over again the silent mech pumped into the tight, wet valve of the crazed femme below him. As much as he despised it, he was building up quite a fever. Her walls were gripping so tightly around his staff, erupting a fire within his abdomen.

Though, he was experiencing a huge amount of gratification, this was still meant to be punishment for Telecom. Squeezing harder onto her hips, Soundwave continued thrusting his swollen girth deep within the femme's void. Every time the tip slammed against her cervix, she jumped out in pain, but it was no use as the hurt ebbed into a comfortably warm sensation. It was almost just like what the chip did to her.

Telecom's love for pain was eminent, as Soundwave felt her body shaking in orgasm. Her wet fluids coated the mech's throbbing length; the constricting walls making it very hard for the normally composed officer to control himself. His bucks were frenzied, desperately trying to bring himself to overload. He was a stoic mech, dedicated to his job – he deserved to let off a little steam every once in a while.

With a few more thrusts, Soundwave's fingers dragged down Telecom's thighs – scratching the onyx paint – as he ejaculated deep within her valve. His hips involuntarily jerked forward, as the last drops of fluid flowed within the femme. It was a powerful orgasm; the third in command forgot how long it had been since he had been intimate – he was never one for self-pleasuring. His duties were all the satisfaction he needed.

Yanking swiftly out of Telecom's dripping valve, Soundwave quickly tucked his length away and stood up straight. Shaking slightly, the femme cooed with a satisfied smirk and straightened her back. Turning around, she ran the tip of her glossa along her denta with a raised optic ridge, "Soundwave…what a pleasant surprise," Grabbing his shoulder, she roughly pulled him down while pushing her lips up against his visor, "We should do this again sometime."

Frustrated, Soundwave pulled away and pointed towards the door firmly. Snickering, Telecom closed all her plating while blowing him a kiss, "Thanks for the quickie. You've always been a good _friend._"

Clenching his fists, he loomed over her and grabbed the back of her neck. While using all his force to push her out, his robotic, mechanical voice stated in its usual monotone manner, "Old Telecom dead to me."


End file.
